L'existence secrète de Linda Evans
by linda evans
Summary: C'est l'histoire De Linda Evans
1. Ses débuts à Poudlard

Dizclamer: Voilà cette histoire est à JK. ROWLING et je touche rien en la mettant.La seule chose à moi est Linda Evans car c'est moi qui l'est inventé

Cette histoire est en fait l'histoire de Linda Evans, la soeur Jumelle de Lily Evans Potter.

J'espere que vous allez aimer car c'est ma premiere fanfiction.

L' existence secrète de Linda Evans :

Linda Evans est née au début des années 60, plus précisément le 16 août 1961, le même jour que Lily Evans Potter, sa sœur jumelle.

Dégoûtées de leur autre sœur Pétunia, elles n'osent même pas lui sourire.

Linda et Lily sont des filles ordinaires, nées de parents moldus, elles étaient elle-même moldue. Jusqu'à ce que le jour de leur onzième anniversaire arrivent.

Le 16 août 1972, deux lettres arrivèrent, toutes deux destinées à mesdemoiselles Lily et Linda Evans.

Quand Linda et Lily virent ces lettres elles les ouvrirent aussi vite qu'elles le purent . Elles y découvrirent une lettre provenant d'un collège de sorciers !

Lily sauta au plafond, car elle croyait que c'était un genre de classe pour surdoués.

Mais quand elle vit que sa sœur avait la même lettre, elle changea vite d'avis puisque sa sœur et limite sous-douées par rapport à elle …

Les parents des deux jumelles étaient fiers de leurs deux filles, et donc commençaient à rejeter leur fille aînée Pétunia ce qui fit plaisir aux deux jumelles.

Les deux filles virent une lettre qui disait ce qu'elle devait acheter. Elles se mirent d'accord avec leurs parents pour savoir si elles y allaient seules ou pas.

Linda et Lily allèrent toutes les deux sur le chemin de traverse pour y acheter leurs affaires car vu que leurs parents avaient peur qu'un méchant sorcière leur jette un sort puisqu'ils sont des moldus.

Les filles achetèrent donc toutes leurs affaires puis voyant qu'ils leur restaient un peu d'argent, elles allèrent s'acheter une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, qui était glacier.

Lily s'assit à une table et regarda Linda qui allait commander.

Linda y vit un jeune homme qu'elle trouva très beau, il était assis à une table près du comptoir.

Puis elle se tourna vers le glacier :

- Bonjour Monsieur, je pourrais avoir deux glaces vanille/chocolat s'il vous plait.

Soudain le beau jeune homme se leva et alla commander.

- Bonjour une glace a la vanille s'il vous plait.

Puis se tourna vers Linda :

- Salut je m'appelle Sirius, Sirius Black et toi ?

- Salut, moi c'est Linda Evans fit-elle avec un immense sourire

- Enchanté

Linda et Sirius se sourirent.

Linda dit :

- Tu es à Poudlard ? d'une voix hésitante et renchéri car Moi je vais y entrer pour ma première année…

- Moi aussi, j'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison.

- Oui, moi aussi. Cela me plairait beaucoup

Puis le glacier donna les trois glaces, et Linda alla vers Lily en adressant un signe de main à Sirius. Linda donna à Lily sa glace et elle commença la sienne.

Linda dit à Lily:

- Ouah il est trop beau ce mec et en plus, il va à Poudlard en première année aussi ! Il s'appelle Sirius ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

- Cela me fait plaisir, en plus c'est vrai qu'il est mignon mais sans plus. Fit sa sœur avec un ton un tout petit peu triste.

Soudain Sirius qui était au comptoir en train de discuter avec Florian, le glacier, alla à sa table. Linda lui fit signe de venir.

Sirius se dirigea vers leurs tables

- Salut tu es la jumelle de Linda non?

- Non, c'est moi Linda.

Linda sourit :

- Voici ma sœur, elle s'appelle Lily.

- Ah d'accord excuse-moi vous vous ressemblez tellement, aussi belle l'une que l'autre !

Linda rougit tout en mangeant un peu de sa glace. Sirius remarqua que Linda rougissait.

- Pourquoi tu rougit j'ai juste dit la réalité !

- Pour rien ! Merci

Sirius n'arrêtait pas de sourire à Linda en la regardant tellement elle était jolie.

- Vous allez passer la journée ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, on a dit à nos parents qu'on reviendrait au maximum à Midi, dit Lily.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu que vous restiez.

- Si tu veux on appelle nos parents, ils ne nous diront pas non. Tu appelles Lily, j'ai pas pris mon portable, car je pensais qu'il ne servirait pas ici.

- Ok, ok j'y vais, à tout de suite

- Merci Lily

Lily partit et il ne restait donc plus que Linda et Sirius. Sirius sourit puis lui posa une question :

- Tu veux être ma petite amie?

Linda rougit puis fit un grand sourire. qui lu crut que ce beau jeune homme s'intéresser a elle, Linda commençait a avoir des sueurs elle pensait qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Ta ? Ta petite amie ? Moi ? fit-elle toute surprise

- Oui toi ! A qui veux-tu que je parle ? Au vendeur peut être ?

Sirius sourit car il avait compris qu'elle le voulait aussi.

- Alors oui !

Sirius prit la main de Linda qui avait sa main sur son genou (à elle). Linda sourit. Lily revient et s'assit.

- Voilà , je les ai appelé. Ils ne veulent pas. Faisant comme si ils avaient dit non.

- Oh non ! Moi je vais les appeler, et ils vont nous laisser passer la journée-là.

Linda prit le portable puis lâcha la main de Sirius malgré-elle. Lily vit la main de Linda lâcher celle de Sirius mais elle n'avait pas vu avant qu'ils se tenaient la main. Lily empêcha Linda d'aller plus loin.

- Reste-là ils ont accepté. Au fait, vous êtes ensemble vous deux ? fit elle en joignant le geste a la parole.

Linda sourit, se rassit et rendit à Lily son portable. Puis elle reprit la main de Sirius.

- Oui, depuis que tu es partie ! Dit le couple en chœur.

- Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir à deux!

Puis quand ils eurent tout trois finis leur glace, Sirius se leva.

- Venez chez moi si vous voulez mes parents sont pas là.

- Ok, on veut bien, dirent les deux filles en chœur.

Lily, Linda et Sirius allèrent chez lui. Linda tenait toujours la main de

celui ci.

Ce dernier souriait. Quand ils furent arrivés, Sirius leur fit visiter la maison.

- Je reviens dans pas longtemps, je dois aller aux toilettes.

Lily alla donc aux toilettes et laissa les deux tourtereaux seuls. Linda qui était assise en face de Sirius, l'embrassa. Celui prolongea le baiser.

Linda venait de faire son premier baiser. Elle était très heureuse.

Lily arriva quand ils étaient en train de se bécoter.

Quand ils virent Lily, ils arrêtèrent leur baiser et sourirent.

La journée se finit. Les vacances firent de même.

Linda et Lily entrèrent dans l'école accompagné de Sirius qui venait de se trouver des copains.

Linda embrassa Sirius avant d'être repartie à Gryffondor.

L'année commença sur les chapeaux de roues.

Lily était très forte en cours mais Linda ne suivait pas mais regardait plutôt Sirius. Linda demandait toujours les notes des cours que Linda n'avait pas suivi à Lily.

Mais Linda n'apprenait jamais ses cours pour les contrôles ce qui lui valu plusieurs P comme piètre. Linda traînait tout le temps avec Sirius et sa bande, mais Lily restait avec d'autres amis, car elle n'aimait pas la bande à Sirius.

L'année se finit vite et Sirius et Linda durent se séparer le temps des vacances…

Suite au prochain chapitre!


	2. L'école

Disclamer : Tout ceci appartient à J.K. ROWLING et je n'en touche rien. J'ai juste repris quelques uns de ses personnages. Il y a des personnages inventés. Chapitre 2: L'école 

Linda et Lily étaient en vacances. Linda restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, mais elle sortait juste pour les repas. Elle pensait à Sirius et parfois pleurait tellement il lui manquait.

De temps en temps, elle lui écrivait une lettre, elle faisait une centaine d'essai avant de trouver ce qu'il fallait. Après elle appelait Chouki, la chouette que Sirius lui avait offert juste avant la fin de l'année. Elle recevait un petit peu après une lettre de réponse.

Le 16 août, Linda reçut une lettre de Sirius, ainsi qu'un paquet. Elle ouvrit la lettre et regarda le texte, elle sourit et courut frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Lily ouvrit et Linda lui raconta :

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Sirius, il nous invite à passer une semaine chez lui !

- Je ne viendrais pas.

- Mais pourquoi Lily? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Non mais j'ai pas le courage d'y aller car tu vois l'ami de Sirius, tu vois James Potter, et bien je l'aime et en plus j'aime pas les autres.

- Ah ok tu m'avais caché ça, si tu veux si James est là je lui parlerai de toi !

Puis Linda retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit le paquet: c'était un joli cœur avec dessus: je t'aime Linda !

Linda était vraiment heureuse, elle se changea et alla demander à ses parents la permission :

- Oui, mais tu prépares tout et tu y vas par tes propres moyens ok ?

- Bien sûr il viendra me chercher en voiture !

Linda monta dans sa chambre et prépara ses bagages, une semaine plutôt Lily et Linda étaient allées acheter leurs fournitures scolaires.

Linda prit donc toutes ses affaires car elle ne rentrera pas avant les vacances prochaines chez elle.

Linda écrivit une lettre de réponse :

Cher Sirius,

Mes parents sont d'accord mais peux-tu venir me chercher car ils ne veulent pas m'amener vu que Lily ne veut pas venir.

Gros bisous,

Linda qui t'aime !

Linda prit Chouki et envoya la lettre. Une demi-heure après elle reçut la réponse de Sirius, il viendrait la chercher dans une heure en voiture. L'heure passa très lentement pour Linda qui avait hâte d'y aller.

Puis elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Elle descendit avec ses valises quatre à quatre et ouvrit à Sirius. Sirius prit les valises de Linda et les mit dans la voiture.

Ils partirent ensuite pour la maison de Sirius. Chez Sirius se trouvait déjà James. Sirius emmena les bagages dans la chambre où allait dormir Linda. Linda en profita pour aller parler à James.

- Salut James, ça va?

- Oui et toi? Dit-il en souriant.

- Très bien, au fait tu penses quoi de ma sœur ? Dit-elle.

- Elle est sympathique belle intelligente, enfin pour être précis je l'aime... Pourquoi ? Dit-il avec un regard interrogateur.

- Parce que elle pense pareil de toi ! Bon moi je vais dans ma chambre voir ce que fait Sirius dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

James ne croyait pas du tout ce que disait Linda et la regarda partir. Linda alla le chercher et le trouva après .

Quand elle le vit elle l'embrassa ...

Puis ils retournèrent chercher James pour attaquer le dîner. Ensuite ils allèrent faire une partie de quiddité quand soudain James dit qu'il devait partir. James partit et laissa le couple seul.

Ces deux-là s'occupèrent puis allèrent se coucher chacun dans leurs chambres. Les deux semaines finirent vite et ils retournèrent à l'école où ils virent James près de Lily.

Lily rougissait. Sirius et Linda souriait. Puis ils virent James prendre la main de Lily et Linda se tourna vers Sirius et l'embrassa.

Puis ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de Poudlard et commencèrent leur deuxième année scolaire. L' année se déroula comme celle d'avant sauf qu'il y avait un couple de plus : James et Lily.

James Lily ainsi que Linda et Sirius traînaient toujours tous les quatre accompagnés de Remus et Peter.

Lily, qui ne voulait pas venir avec eux l'année dernière, les suivait désormais partout.

Lily suivait toujours les cours et donnait toujours ses notes à Linda qui maintenant essayait de les apprendre, ce qui l'aide car à la place des piètres de l'an dernier, elle avait cette année des corrects.

Linda était encore plus heureuse. L'année se termine une nouvelle fois vite.

Les cinq années qui suivirent furent pareil a part pour les examens qui se déroulent en 5ème et 7ème année.

Linda Lily James Peter Remus Sirius quittèrent tous quatre l'école à la fin de leur 7ème année scolaire.

Suite au prochain chapitre

Et aussi la voiture m'intrigue il c'est conduire pour 12 ans ? oui les voitures volantes peut etre que chez les sorciers y peuvent :p

Surtout que lui n'est pas un moldu lol. Sinon tout est bien et c'est bien mieux écrit que le précédent franchement chapeaux bas Melle … Merci beaucoup !


End file.
